1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a taillight module for motor vehicles, more particularly to a taillight module installed to the license plate groove at the rear of a motor vehicle and used for warning and illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While a motor vehicle is traveling at nights, it relies on the taillight module to provide warning and illumination for the following cars. The driver of a motor vehicle traveling in high speed must be able to clearly and quickly see the warning light and illumination given by the taillight module of the front motor vehicle in order to ensure the driving safety. However, the traditional taillight modules of motor vehicles used for giving warning, signals and illumination are disposed on both sides of the rear of the motor vehicle. As to a driver who needs to keep his vision straight ahead, it may cause accidents or hit the car in the front due to the deviation or unobvious vision.
Further, the traditional brake light of the taillight module is not obvious enough for night driving, and even a third brake light is added, it does not help much to the driver in the following motor vehicle due to its small area and being installed at a high location on the rear windshield. On the contrary, such unobvious brake light structure may cause misjudgment and results in traffic accidents. In addition, the traditional taillight module is restricted to an illumination of fixed configuration and indication function for a motorcade or in a car racing. It is unable to provide an illumination or identification for each motor vehicle, which substantially limits the application of the illumination function of the tailight module.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a taillight module for motor vehicles, which provides a straight vision at the brake light, the signal lights, and the reverse light substantially and reduces traffic accidents due to misjudgment by the driver in the following car.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a taillight module for motor vehicles, which provides a third brake light with a larger display area to facilitate the identification for the driver of the following motor vehicle.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a taillight module for motor vehicles having the effects of decoration, identification, and illumination.
According to the invention, the taillight module for motor vehicles comprises a taillight module coupled to a bottom surface of a license plate groove at the rear of a motor vehicle. The taillight module has a plurality of lamps in the license plate groove, a housing and a display plate. The base is coupled to the license plate groove in which a plurality of lamps is disposed. The lamps are connected to the brake warning, signal indication, and reverse warning. The illumination control circuit of the motor vehicle provides the corresponding brake warning, signal indication, reverse warning, and the display source for the illumination. The display plate is disposed between the housing and the base, and its surface is labeled with text, labels, graphics, and symbols, thereby a third brake light, signal light, reverse light, or decoration light can be displayed by the lamps that form a third taillight module.